islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 3: The Month Of Frost Part 4
Victor soon found out that shunting trucks filled with quarry stone was not very easy to start with, but he had adapted working conditions very well, with no assistance whatsoever. Meanwhile, Kevin was lifting boulders of rock onto trucks or taking it over to the stonecutter directly. Victor was immensely proud of Kevin who had so far not made a single major mistake. "Well done my friend!" Victor called out as Kevin managed to transport yet more boulders to the stonecutter-safely. "T-thanks boss." said Kevin, ever as cheerful. Rhiannon watched as Kevin, Victor and the other narrow gauge engines bustled around the quarry. She disliked Victor. Especially since her accusations were now proved wrong. "Rhiannon, you need to shunt those trucks for Paxton to take down to the docks in fifteen minutes," said Peter Sam, "Can you please shunt them? You'll make him late otherwise." Rhiannon smiled as an idea -and a wicked idea at that- suddenly popped into her funnel. She smiled at Peter Sam and said "Thank you. I do apologize for my, ah- mistake." Peter Sam frowned at her, but then he went "Alright then! Just ask if you need help, okay?" "O-key dokey!" said Rhiannon sweetly and soon Peter Sam was on his way once more his trucks clattering away in his wake. Rhiannon was almost laughing as she set off for the turntable. As she was hoping, Kevin was approaching the turntable. When she arrived Kevin was ambling to the stonecutter with some more stone. Deliberately, she allowed her brakes to lock on- she had learned how to do this from an old friend of hers- so it had come in handy for things such as this. Kevin approached and asked her shyly "Uh, excuse me, Rhiannon could you move uh, please?" "Why of course," said Rhiannon. She tried to move- but couldn't. "Oh bother!" she groaned "I think my brakes are broken! Can you fetch help please, Kevin? "Uh of course boss- Rhiannon!" he corrected himself. "I'll fetch Victor right away!" And with that he sped off- back the way he had come. Little did Rhiannon know that her plan to cause disaster will spin out of control... Kevin sped off to get Victor. He strayed away from the tracks but he didn't pay any attention to something so minor. Until he began to slip and skid. On black ice. Suddenly alarmed at his sudden increase in speed, Kevin tried to stop but the stone he was -or had been carrying- prevented him from even so much as slowing down. With a cry of panic he crashed into the rock wall of the quarry with a CRASH!! "KEVIN!!" Victor yelled. In an instant he was at Kevin's side. Tears slipped down poor Kevin's cheeks; never had he felt so much pain. "Kevin, Kevin shh, it's okay my friend. It's okay, shh.. calm down. Just... breathe." Sniffling, Kevin calmed down almost immediately, as victor examined the damage on the quarry wall and his friend. The wall (surprisingly) looked a bit cracked but no more. Kevin however, was badly in need of repairs. Workmen shouted round them, but to Victor, all that mattered was that his assistant and best friend was in a terrible accident. The Cuban engine glared daggers at Rhiannon, who tried to look innocent. "You are a horrible engine. I could just stand your insults to me. But I know you caused this. Your brakes weren't even broken! I hope you have learned your lesson." She just smiled wickedly. Until... "Victor, what is going on here?" "I'll explain Sir." Skarloey was quick to step in. Whilst the old engine explained, Victor and Luke carefully pulled Kevin away from the rock wall, using strong rope, whilst supports had arrived thanks to Paxton, who had just returned from Brendam. "How do you feel, my friend?" Victor asked, as the little crane gradually became free. "A bit better t-thank you." was all Kevin could respond. He tried to smile. He was rewarded by a bigger smile from the Works Engine. "Come on Kevin, let's get you home and repaired." One week later.... Victor and Kevin had returned to the Sodor Steamworks. the latter had been give repairs and was now as hardworking as ever. And Rhiannon had been sent away from Sodor. For good. The duo were just glad they were once again doing the work they were best at. Fixing other engines, and being Really Useful.